1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a gasket for use in refrigerators and a method of manufacture thereof whereby gaskets of high strength can be obtained.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known, an approximately picture-frame shaped gasket is fixed on the inside margin of the door of a refrigerator so as to press against the margin of the opening of the refrigerator to prevent leakage of cold air. This gasket is conventionally formed of material of which the main constituent is soft vinyl chloride. Such gaskets have the drawback in that they suffer damage such as breakage and cracks when subjected to expansion and compression when opening and closing or when very sticky liquids such as juice and gravy containing sugar or fats and oils stick to the margin of the opening of the cold chamber. Frequent changing of the gasket is therefore necessary. Such damage is particularly marked at the lower part of the gasket where liquids are especially liable to stick.